


The Lost Lord

by danielcabaniss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Philosophy (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Lords, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielcabaniss/pseuds/danielcabaniss
Summary: Solara Vazeem, the last living Jedi Lord after the Thought Bomb on Ruusan, has spent nearly a decade in exile searching for traces of any Sith who may have escaped. Following the will of the Force, she stumbles on an ancient Rakatan temple and finds herself in the midst of the Clone Wars, nearly a thousand years later. She knows war well, and apparently the Force has foreseen the need for a general unbound by pacifistic dogma. Will the Army of the Light rise once more?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Yoda & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Lost Lord

Solara Vazeem woke up.

That was odd in itself, as she could not recall falling asleep in the first place. Her last memories were of finding an ancient Rakatan temple on the Outer Rim world of Florrum, being urged almost insistently by the Force to touch a strange oblong artifact, and being bombarded by an unholy amount of energy. What a day. Not her strangest, but definitely up there.

Sol unfurled her Force senses, as Miraluka have no eyes to open, and was immediately bombarded with a familiar and unmistakable scene: battle. Squads of men in painted white armor fought against legions of what seemed like unending legions of battle droids. Alongside the men were Lightsiders of some sort; most likely Jedi, but the galaxy was still a divided place and one couldn’t be too sure. They didn’t carry blasters, so they assuredly weren’t those heretical Teepo Paladins she had encountered on Tatooine a few years back. The planet she had apparently been transported to was hot and muggy, with huge fungal trees and an almost oppressive presence.

Well, when in doubt, help the fellow Jedi. Solara had everything she truly needed; her armor, her ‘saber, and the Force. Jumping to her feet and cracking her back, she ran towards the battalions of droids, gathering feelings of righteous rage and determined justice in her right hand as she unleashed blasts of Electric Judgement while igniting her saber staff with her left. Ionize was technically more effective for disabling droids, but it had been almost a decade since Solara had seen real battle and seeing hundreds of droids shudder and fall under the eerie green glow of her lightning was way more fun, in her humble opinion. She dodged and weaved through the lumbering metal constructs, dimly keeping track of the other Jedi in the fray as she deftly melded the conservative defense of Soresu with the almost feral slashes of Juyo. At one point, Solara used her admittedly limited powers of Force Flight to leap and fly through the canopy, landing with a thud behind the lines of droids and carving her way through the unsuspecting droids.

Hours, or maybe minutes passed in the thrill of righteous war, and all too soon the last of the enemy machines had been demolished. Solara took a deep breath, centering herself in the Force and allowing the heat of battle to bleed away into a thrum of inner calm and peace. Jumping once more into the air, she floated towards the strange Jedi who were gawking at her and landed.

“Well met, fellow champions of the Light,” Solara says. “I am known as Solara Vazeem, Jedi Master, Lord-in-Exile of the Chommel Sector, and former High General of the Army of the Light. Might I have your names, fellow heretics?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, Member of the Jedi High Council, and High General of the Grand Army of the Republic was having a bad day. This was not uncommon, especially in the months following Geonosis and the start of this Force-forsaken war, but it was bad nonetheless. The 501st and 212th had been ambushed on Felucia, and Obi-Wan could only take solace in the knowledge that Plo Koon and the Wolfpack would be here relatively soon to evac their beleaguered forces. For now, all he could do was crouch behind a rock and give orders while Anakin and Ahsoka desperately lashed out in order to buy time.

All of a sudden the Force, which had been increasingly silent these past few years, seemed to… erupt… somehow. Obi-Wan could not see Shatterpoints, but his connection with the Unifying Force almost knocked him over with the magnitude of this change. Threads of fate unraveled and twisted in a dizzying dance, blinding him momentarily to the present.

Moments later, the strangest sentient Obi-Wan had ever seen began sprinting towards the battlefield where Cody and the rest of his men were attempting to find cover from the endless blaster fire of the Seperatist droids.

They were clearly Miraluka, with a gold cloth covering where eyes would be on a normal humanoid, and wore ancient yet seemingly immaculate armor emblazoned with the symbol of the Jedi Order. She literally flew around the battlefield, decimating the enemy with judicial bursts of what looked like green Force Lightning and landed only to attack the droids with a double-bladed yellow lightsaber in a blur of fury and speed Obi-Wan had only seen from Mace Windu on a particularly bad day.

The men cheered at the newcomer who was apparently on their side, and what had been an almost certain defeat turned swiftly into a rout of the Seperatist forces as Anakin and the 501st quickly took advantage of the confusion to push forwards once more and mop up the remaining B1 and B2’s. The strange Force wielder jumped into the air and hovered towards them, apparently defying gravity once again as they landed near the Jedi trio.

“Well met, fellow champions of the Light,” the woman said in Basic with a distinctly Nabooian accent. “I am known as Solara Vazeem, Jedi Master, Lord-in-Exile of Naboo, and former High General of the Army of the Light. Might I have your names, fellow heretics?”

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped. He had read of the Lost Lord before in his Ruusan Reformation classes as an Initiate and in second-hand anecdotes from Master Yoda, but if this woman truly was who she claimed to be….

He cleared his throat, standing to attention.

“Greetings Master Vazeem. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and High General of the Grand Army of the Republic. My companions here are Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano, as well as Commander Cody and Captain Rex. If you are truly Solara Vazeem, I would be fascinated as to where you’ve been for the past thousand years,” he finished dryly.

Now it was Vazeem’s turn to gape.

“A thousand years… I had wondered what could have occurred for the Force to feel so different. Tell me, Master Kenobi, what has become of the Jedi? Last I heard, the fools on Coruscant had relegated themselves to a life of pacifism and diplomacy under the cat bitch Coven. Why are we taking up arms once more?”

The blunt response flustered Obi-Wan, but convinced him that even if this was not Master Solara Vazeem, someone who referred to the legendary Grand Master Fae Coven as “the cat bitch” was worthy of the High Council’s attention.

Solara’s sightless gaze pivoted towards his former padawan.

“You, boy. Your name is Skywalker, yes?”

Anakin, who had thus far been standing to the side and staring at the seemingly mythical Jedi Lord, squawked indignantly at being called “boy” and straightened his posture.

“ Knight Anakin Skywalker, General of the 501st Battallion,” he corrected her heatedly.

Master Vazeem smiled wryly at the fire coming from the young knight, catching them off guard.

“You have spunk, good. Don’t let the “There is no emotion, there is peace” fuddy-duddies stamp it out of you. Learn to channel it properly, though, or you’ll fall faster than Skere Kaan at the edge of a cliff,” she drawled. “Back to my original inquiry, though: Have you been in contact with a darksider recently? There’s a leech bond of some sort darkening your signature. It’s subtle, but unmistakeable. I can help you unravel it for you if you wish.”

That was news to Obi-Wan, but he was numb already from battle and the emotional whiplash of today’s revelations and simply nodded in what he hoped was a sage manner.

“We were unaware of that, and would be grateful for your assistance later. Would you assent to traveling back to Coruscant with us? A fellow Jedi is on his way to extract us, and a meeting with the High Council would go a long way towards confirming your story. We would be happy to accommodate you and fill you in on the state of the war and the Jedi order as it stands today,” Obi-Wan replied, tiredness creeping into his voice.

Solara smiled. “I’d be happy to meet with those self-righteous fossils, Force knows it’s been a while since I’ve been to the main Temple.” Ashoka giggled at the description of the High Council, and Anakin failed to stifle a sympathetic snort. “Tell me, Masters Jedi, are any of my friends still around? I always imagined T’ra Saa and Fay would live forever,” she mused.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “Master Saa is still alive, and taught me basic Force Healing in the créche. Master Fay died not even five months ago, killed by a Sith.”

Grief poured palpably from the ancient Master. “Poor Fay, she was a kind soul and a dear friend. I knew a few Sith had to have escaped the Thought Bomb, as I did. Despite what others may have said, searching out the Sith was my main reason for leaving the Order. Obviously, my mission was a failure.”

Obi-Wan was always a bit of a history buff, and he would have loved to continue this fascinating conversation, but soon enough the distinct roar of LAAT engines signaled Plo Koon's arrival.

Anakin, still perturbed over the revelation that the Sith had a hold on his mind, brightened at the distraction. "Time to tell the Council the good news, eh, Master?" he drawled shakily, his Outer Rim accent peeking through more than usual. "Seems like the weird stuff only happens to us."

Obi-Wan could only shake his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if our lineage is truly cursed," he replied, equal parts fond and exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experimental chapter! I fell in love with the concept of Jedi Lords the moment I first read of them, and wanted a no-holds-barred character like Solara to shake the composure of modern Jedi (and to give Anakin perspective on what a Jedi *could* be). If this fic continues, I'll make sure to refrain from making Master Vazeem a god-of-war Ex Machina style character, and there will be real limits on her power. She's strong in the force, has learned many advanced Force techniques, and was a warrior for decades, but she's got her own (and very real) flaws. Let me know what you guys think, and if you want more! First piece of fanfic ever.


End file.
